The Nightwalker and I
by shinta kuran
Summary: That night, Changmin just run as far as he can. He is too exhausted to live too long like this. He saw birth and death numerously, yet he is never able to grasp his happiness. Then Changmin meet a fair young man and has unconsciously enchanted by him. Shim Changmin x Kim Jaejoong fanfiction. Keep spread soulfighter love. Don't Like, Don't Read :)


Title: Me and Vampire (The Nightwalker and I)  
Pairing: Changmin x Jaejoong Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the are belong to their fans :3 Rating: T Note: First screenplays, not edited, contains boys love, if you don't like, please kindly press button 'back', and feel free to read, fav, follow and review. Thanks :))

Changmin doesn't know where to go anymore. It seems that every place in the world rejected him. He is a monster after all. A bloodsucker.  
When he thinks backwards, he also didn't want to live this way. To live for a long, long and long time is boring. Even hurting he himself is useless. His blood is pure. Only that special weapon could vanish his gloomy life.  
He just doesn't know that weapon's whereabouts. Yes, he met hunters. It wasn't with them. A rare weapon made by life-sacrifices of his kinds, life of purebloods, is the only thing could bring him to never come back alive. "Oh God! Are you hurt?"  
Changmin doesn't hate humans. Never. But he also hate to interfere or be interfered by them. Not that he will sink his fanks easily. He even never taste what human's blood is like. He just doesn't want to be found out. And hated.  
"Can I help you? You are bleeding."  
"No! Stay away from me!"  
Changmin knows himself well. He is different from human. Very different. Guns, knives, claws, or any other weapons will never be able to scratch even a small to his perfect-smooth-fair skin. Even he does, it's only for a moment. Literally for a moment. A small bleeding and then it stopped. Just like when the water drops on a hot pan. He just had his dinner. He is not a murderer, if that's what you think. It's just an innocent puppy.  
"But…"  
"You don't even know who I am." He glares. Not that he want to scare the man before him. A beautiful man, if he would give a comment. It's his principle, to not involve himself with human. Anymore.  
"H-Hey! Whatcha doing?"  
"You seem stubborn and hold such a high dignity. Are you a new student here? Where are you come from?"  
"What?"  
This is the first time Changmin need to process what had just happened. No one ever dare to command him. Or drag him forcefully like this. Is this beautiful man stupid, or really just too oblivious?  
"Well yeah, you don't need to answer. Just follow me and let me take care of that wound.'"  
Changmin noted in his mind. This man is stupid.

"How could you that open and be nice with me? What if I'm a bad person, you won't know if I'm a robber that tricked you."  
The man giggles. Bloody hell Changmin is not joking.  
"Well, I'm running out of money right now. Just some pennies, Mr. Robber." The man giggles again, while is carefully checking Changmin's face. Yep! The part of Changmin's body which he thought got wounded for a fight or such.  
"It's weird. You are okay."  
"I told you."  
"Then, what was that bleeding for?"  
Changmin understands, this man maybe a typically one who always curious and without being aware that he had interfered with others' matter.  
"I.. I'd just eaten.. a puppy." Changmin doesn't lie, at least. He hopes the mean with that flawless beautiful face will just leave him alone when he knows what Changmin implied.

…

"You.. did eat.. what?"  
Changmin looks straightly to the man's beautiful face. If he is not himself now, he doesn't hesitate anymore to grab that.. tempting neck. Tempting? Yeah, that man is apparently wearing a v-neck and he is still giggling. Perhaps he can't tell that he is in somewhat dangerous situation that he could die. Then again, this man is stupid, as Changmin noted before.  
"Ahahhahahahahaaha…. Don't tell me you are…"

"You are starving and don't have any money left so you have no choice but to eat that… puppy… Oh, poor him! Why didn't you come here before decide to eat that puppy alive, huh? You suck! But why didn't you try to roast it?" The man looks at him, the prince of darkness if only that stupid knew, with unbelievable expression. A strange thought just came across Changmin's mind 'Perhaps it's okay to make this man his main course. Let's just take that puppy before an appetizer.'

"Just so you know, I only need its blood, not flesh."Changmin speaks. The man is suddenly quiet. Does he understand now?

Changmin thinks, the man may finally realize who he is by saying that. His existence is no longer secrecy. It's true, though, that his ancestors had been mingling with human in order to be able live peacefully with them. His race ancestors and human ancestors used to make an engagement. And that really happened a long long~long time ago. The one who proposed that deal was his family. Royal family is clearly different from the rest of his race. His family is noticeable for the purity within their blood, which means there is no human blood at all that mix with theirs. In his race, after the royal family, there are two more types of family: nobles and commoners. Nobles, for those who married to human and the offsprings got a little human blood but still dominated by the vampiric nature. And commoners, for those whose vampiric nature dominated by human blood. There is still one more, but Changmin doesn't wanna talk about it.  
"Are you zombie or something? Or may be you are one of the evil cult or black magic disciples who have to sacrifice a living's life, or…"  
"I'm a vampire."  
Changmin goes closer to him. Almost eliminates the distance between them. Slowly his eye pupil's colour changes. From dark turn into glowing red wine's orbs. And as he smirks, he intentionally shows the man, how he actually has those sharp canines.

"Jae-jae! Can I borrow-Oh, who is that?" A young man, with ebony hair, running down from stairs. His height is about the same with the man before Changmin, looks modest, cool and somewhat gives higher intelligent aura. "Yoochunnie? I thought you are already sleep."  
"Yes yes, don't you see my beloved Jae-jae, it's snowing now and it disturbs my peaceful slumber! So I need to borrow your blanket and that pajama." The young man called Yoochun like there is no tomorrow. Before laying his eyes on the another presence.  
"Ah, alright. And, this is-" He paused as he realized he didn't even ask the name of the man he just met. "What is your name?" Yoochun look at him at disbelief. "You talk to stranger?" "Oh shut up big forehead, I forgot."  
Changmin gazes at the two male human annoyed. And he just found his chance to get away from them.  
"So, what is your na-eh? Where did he just go?" the man blinked. "So mysterious, I can't even see his movement. Is he human like us Jae?" Yoochun asks suspiciously. Well, as Changmin could predict, the young man named Yoochun looks somewhat better than the oblivious one who offered him silly help. Because Changmin can tell who Yoochun is. 


End file.
